Known in the art are rotary machines comprising a housing and a rotor received within the housing (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,327, published on Dec. 5, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,314, published on Apr. 7, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,509, published on Sep. 24, 1996; Russian Patent RU No. 2,084,659, published on Jul. 20, 1997; and Russian Patent RU No. 2,013,593, published on May 30, 1994).
A disadvantage of existing machines is their inadequate wear resistance and, therefore, reliability.
Also known in the art is a rotary machine, which was chosen by the Applicant as the closest prior art and which comprises a housing and a rotor received in the housing (cf. Russian Patent RU No. 2,187,656, published on Aug. 20, 2002).
A disadvantage of the immediate prior art rotary machine is its complex design, high material consumption, low technological efficiency, and high unit costs.